


exercising your frustrations, unconditionally

by sleeplesss



Series: zayn & harry [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (poorly written smut might i add), AU, Fluff and Smut, Harry's 16, M/M, Zayn's 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesss/pseuds/sleeplesss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(if i need some salvation, i have only one)</p><p>harry likes to think of himself as zayn's safe haven. a place he can reside when he's dealt with too much through his day, his adolescent bones overrun with adrenaline. perhaps from school or maybe from his hectic family.</p><p>oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	exercising your frustrations, unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> title from - the dandy warhols : love almost everyone

"She's driving me insane, man!" Zayn exclaimed, pacing frantically back and forth like Harry's bedroom floor was a circular treadmill. Sending him from one end of the bed to the other. Harry watched from where he lay on the bed, his eyebrows halfway up his forehead as he looked down at his history book and then back up at his boyfriend. "I mean, she can't just allow my kid sister to have all these girls over on my study night!" He breathes heavily, placing his hands on his hips.

He looks to Harry for reassurance, but all he gets in return is a puzzled but yet still oddly calm narrow of the eyes. Harry pulls himself up into a sitting position and crosses his legs, running his right hand up the expanse of his bare left arm. "Maybe you and her should figure out a schedule."

"Schedule?" Zayn gives him an incredulous look. Like he's insane for suggesting Zayn should have thought of ages ago.

Harry nods and Zayn joins him on the small twin bed, his kneecaps bumping against Harry's. "I will." He decides, his eyes focuses on the hand reaching out slightly for his own. Their fingers entwine and it takes a while for either of them to do anything else.

"Then I'll never have to see the hoard of preteens again." He lets a mild laugh escape his lips, and Harry does aswell, but it's mostly at the realization of how ridiculous this kid can be. "You were a preteen once in your life, y'know." Harry says, and it's so quiet it's almost a whisper. "Not that long ago, really."

Zayn smiles sheepishly, tugging on Harry's arm in his attempt to bypass his comment, pulling him onto his lap. There isn't much light left in the room, what with it being nearly nighttime and all. The only light is what is left of the sunset, bleeding through the cheap curtains of Harry's bedroom window, painting a stripe of light down the center of the bed and floor.

Somehow they get to talking about Harry's new job, it being brought up on a whim after discussing school and their 'devastating shortage of funds'. 

"I reckon there's tons of gay men on the field," Zayn supplies, his fingers carding through his boyfriend's untame curls. The younger boy scoffs, whacking Zayn across the shoulder. "If there are, shouldn't you be worried?" 

Zayn quirks an eyebrow, lacing his own fingers together where they rest on Harry's lower back. He applies the slightest of pressure, his lips turning up in a grin. "I hope not. But for further notice, if anyone hits on you tell them you've got a college boyfriend who can lift four times his own weight." 

Harry smiles brightly, his eyes trained on the cupid's bow of Zayn's lips, his eyelashes covering his eyes everytime they flutter closed in a blink. "Oh please," He starts, resting one hand on Zayn's shoulder and the other on the side of his neck. "You can't even lift _me_ ,"

"Just you wait. One day I'll be hella strong.. be able to lift you," He replies and presses a lingering kiss to the younger boy's lips. "Hold you," Another. "Maybe I'll even be strong enough to do  _more_ while I lift you and hold you." And Harry laughs, slow and sweet like liquid caramel - then they're kissing proper, mouths moving together in a rhythm that may be a tad off beat, like every great symphony.

They fall back on the worn out pillows, their lips failing to disconnect in the process. It's a whirlwind after that, small chat thrown back and forth and various clothing removed and tossed about, forgotten in the heat of moment, if you will. 

It feels like a relief on Zayn's behalf, that he had come here in a foul mood and this lanky kid he'd known since grade school had changed his mood around in a blink of an eye. He was amazing, in every way imaginable, and Zayn did not hesitate to show that. 

He reaches into the bedside table and feels around blindly for what he's looking for, almost throwing it at Harry once he has, muttering a series of apologizes before and while he readies himself and the boy below him. They've done this before but Zayn can't help but feel nervous and awkward about it every time it happens (which isn't often, for that exact reason).

Harry smiles up at him, his eyes crinkling at the outer corners like they always do. And with just that, Zayn thinks he'll be alright. 

He braces his hands on either side of Harry's head, bracketing him into their own personal space. "You alright?" Zayn asks, slightly out of breath already, and he's genuinely surprised Harry isn't - but he focuses on the task at hand, his eyes widened. The boy in question shifts uncomfortably and lifts his legs from where they are under the blanket, wrapping them securely around his boyfriend's waist. He nods, and Zayn complies.

\--

"Oh, I got you something." Harry says quickly, leaning over from where he's straddling Zayn's taut waist. The boy watches him curiously, rummaging through the already opened nightstand drawer (no thanks to him), his brow furrowed in concentration. Within moments he retracts his arm, holding a booklet in his hands. Not all that big but not as small either.

He offers it to Zayn, placing it on his chest with a content grin. "Wow," Zayn says, looking at the book cover and then up at Harry. He hopes if he waits long enough Harry will explain to him what it is exactly, and his thoughts are correct. The boy scoffs with the same smile and picks up the book, flipping through the pages on his own account before he shows the boy below him.

"I had some of our notes and letters and stuff from a while back up until now photocopied, then put them together. I still had most of the sappy love letters and notes you pass me in class so.. I just taped those in. But I thought you'd like this, since our anniversary is coming up and that.." He nibbles on his lip, watching Zayn's expression turn from neutral to overjoyed as he flips through the pages, laughing fondly at what he reads. "And I know anniversaries aren't really something we  _do_.. cause they're for like... married couples and stuff, but -"

His words were stalled, lips blocked by another pair, pulling his upperbody down to gain more access. Zayn peppered loving kisses all over his face and set the book aside, rolling them over again, fueled by the happy giggles he was hearing from Harry.

And the rest is history. 

**Author's Note:**

> also, i usually only read smut ok i don't write it.  
> even when i read it sometimes i cringe and i cringed a lot while writing this but whatever.
> 
> thank you for reading :)


End file.
